1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety candleholder, and particularly to a candleholder having two lampshades for preventing wind from blowing out the fire of a candle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Candles are often used to provide a soothing effect upon people, with its warmly emitted light. Candleholders are necessary not only for supporting candles, but also for serving a decorative function themselves. A prior art candleholder typically has a seat onto which a candle is inserted. The seat is covered by a plastic or glass lampshade for improving indoor illumination. However, in prior art candleholders, only one layer of lampshade is used. After the candle burns over a certain time period, high temperatures may be generated to potentially cause an accident. Moreover, a wind or draft may blow upon the fire of the candle so that it is prematurely extinguished. Further, lampshades are generally made of glass or plastic; and, when the candleholder falls over, it is susceptible to breakage. Also, molten wax may flow outward in that event to induce an accident.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a safety candleholder having two lampshades for preventing wind from blowing out the fire of a candle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a candleholder in which the openings of the inner and outer lampshades are prevented from facing downward even if the candleholder were to fall over. Thereby, the molten wax of the candle in the safety candleholder is kept from flowing out of the safety candleholder to induce an accident.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a safety candleholder, wherein an annular groove is formed between two lampshades for isolating heat and preventing the outer lampshade from being overheated.